Timmy's secret
by Cloud5001
Summary: Trilly comes to earth wanting to be Timmy's friend and to tickle him silly, but what happens when Tootie discovers his little secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Timmy's capture.

Timmy Turner was walking home from school. He felt very good right now, he did miss Cosmo and Wanda but they would be back from Disney World by tonight so that part did'nt worry him. He was in his usual altphaet, pink t-shirt, with blue pants, and a silly pink hat. Sleep powder falls on the boy. Timmy falls to the ground fast asleep.

Timmy awakens to find himself strapped to a metal table in an x-position. His shirt was removed and he was in a blune room. On the table was a gigglepie, he recognized this one to be Trilly the Trust gigglepie. Timmy was happy to see this one as she was'nt evil like the others. However he did want to know why she captured him.

"Hello Timmy, I wanted to aplogize for hypnotizing your friends, I want to tickle you for awhile is that okay?" Trilly explained.

Timmy smiled at her. Truth be told he actually did enjoy being tickled by her, he just like being tickled by all the other gigglpepies. Timmy then got a rather playful idea fo Cosmo and Wanda.

"Alright you may tickle me as long as like, but after that you help me deal." Timmy said.

"Deal, now let's start." Trilly said.

She grabs a feather and strokes it over Timmy's vulnerable belly. The ten year old laughs from the tickly feather on his skin. Trilly speeds up the tickling making Timmy laugh harder. She smiled twirling the feather in Timmy's belly button making him squeal hard with laughter. She made sure to tickle the walls of his belly button. Timmy laughed exctatically from this. He defineatly was having fun. Trilly gave the helpless ten year old a break. He pants hard getting in some air.

Trilly switched up her tickle tools. She picked up a nice feather duster. she dusted Timmy's sides resulting in him laughing hardly. She knew this was a major tickle spot from the first time she tickled him. Trilly dragged the tickly duster from Timmy's sides to his pits. Timmy thrashed around mainly out of reflex from the tickling, he laughed his head off from it. Trilly put the duster down then scribbled her fingers along his belly. Timmy laughed cutely as Trilly tortured him with her fingers.

She just loved this, Timmy was all helpless and was loving it. She really did hope Timmy would be his friend after this. Trilly stopped giving him another break from it. Timmy was sweating from the intense tickling.

"You know if you want Trilly, you can come live with me if you want, you can tie me up and tickle me whenever you'd like." Timmy explained.

Her face lit up with a smile. She responded by giving Timmy a big raspberry in his belly button. Timmy squealed hard and cutely.

"One more thing then we'll stop for today." Trilly commented.

"Where are we though?" Timmy asked.

"Were in a log cabin just two miles away from your school." Trilly pointed out.

Trilly pressed a button on the table. Metal hands came out of small openings in the table. The hands wiggled all over Timmy's belly and sides. Timmy screamed out laughing wiggling out of reflex. A metal finger tickled inside his belly button, making him squeal cutely with laughter. Trilly turns them off then releases Timmy. He goes to retrive his shirt.

"Um Timmy, do you mind not putting on your shirt yet?" Trilly blushed.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Well I like seeing your cute belly." Trilly giggled.

Timmy thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Alright Trilly." Timmy chuckled.

As they walked out of the cabin a girl the same age as Timmy came out from behind the log cabin. She was wearing a black no sleeve shirt with a white one underneath it, she wore a skirt, glasses were over her eyes and black shoes were on his feet. Her name was Tootie.

"So Timmy is ticklish, cute." Tootie smirked playfully

She walked away scheming up something for her crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ticklish Fairy

Timmy was in his room setting up for his little trap. He would pounce on Cosmo then Trilly would come out and tie him up. He knew Cosmo liked being tickled so he knew this would be fun. He very rarely get's a chance to tickle his godfather so this was a treat. Sure enough his two fairy's poofed into the room with their round baby poof. Wanda had pink hair that went up in a swirl, her shirt was yellow, she also had black pants. Cosmo wore a white long sleeved shirt, a black neck tie, and black pants. Poof was wearing a purple shirt and pants.

Timmy smirked pouncing Cosmo to the blue floor on his back. He did'nt know what was going on, but he was having fun. Timmy managed to remove Cosmo's shirt while he had him pinned. He signaled Trilly to come over with the rope. She tied Cosmo's wrists together above, then tied his ankles together.

"Guess what Cosmo your going to get tickled silly." Timmy smirked.

Cosmo giggled at this. He playfuly wiggled in his bonds.

"Do your worst to me buddy." Cosmo taunted.

"With pleasure."

Timmy pulled a tickle tool bag out from under his bed. Wanda and poofed chuckled at this site, they both pulled up a chair watching. Timmy put the bag next to the helpless green fairy. He knew Cosmo could just use his magic to escape, but Cosmo was a good sport despite him being an idiot. Timmy pulled out a feather roller from the bag. Cosmo playfully gulped wiggling in anticipation.

Timmy began rolling the feather roller up and down his godfather's belly. The tickly feathers each touched the sensitive belly which made Cosmo burst out laughing from them. His tortuerer qucikened his pace making him laugh harder. Timmy had managed to tickle Cosmo's belly button with the roller getting the edges. He squealed loudly from his helpless belly button getting tickled. Trilly decided to help out by taking two toothbrushes and brushin the hollow's of the helpless fairy's pits. Cosmo laughed even harder from that begining to thrash out of reflex. He secretly always hoped his family would take advantage of his ticklishness so he was really loving this. Timmy gave him a much needed break.

"I'm so ticklish." Cosmo panted smiling happily.

"Yep and I plan on having fun with that for a while." Timmy smirked.

Wanda flew down to the tickle bag taking a feather out of it. She then stroked it along her husband's side. Cosmo laughter returned, she stroked from his side to his armpit making him laugh ecstatically.

"My turn Cosmo." Wanda smiled.

"YAY!"Cosmo laughed happily.

She chuckled moving her tickly feather over to his belly button. She dug in deep with it using the tip to tickle the dead center of his belly button. Cosmo squealed loudly from it laughing and thrasing around frantically out of reflex. She used her wand to poof magic hands around Cosmo. Two were postioned at his belly, two were at his armpits. The ones at his belly began skittering their finger on it. He laughed so hard from the tickly fingers. The othet two started proding his armpits making his laughter sky rocket. Wanda finally gave Cosmo a break. He panted hard from his torment.

"Thanks Trilly." Timmy said.

"Don't mention it can I tickle you now?" Trilly asked.

"Hehe sure, but when I come back upstairs okay?"

"I'll be waiting." Trilly giggled.

Wanda was busy attaching the other end of the rope holding cosmo to a hook on the wall. He now dangled one foot above the ground on the wall. He knew his wife was'nt done with him at all. Poof took a feather and began stroking it on his daddy's belly. Cosmo once again laughed loudly as poof was now tickling him. His son sure was good at this, Poof traced the tip of the feather in circles around his daddy's belly. Cosmo was in ticklish heaven from this.

Timmy ran downstairs and outside to the backyard. He was stopped by Tootie. She held a glass of Lemodae in her hand.

"Hi Timmy I just wanted to give you a glass of lemonade." Tootie smiled.

"Uh thanks Tootie." Timmy said.

He took the glass beginning to drink it. Timmy suddenly felt very sleepy and passed out on his back. Tootie smirked picking up her crushes body and carrying him back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tootie Has Him

Timmy Turner awoke to find himself shirtless once again. It was dark but he could feel that he was tied to a bed spread eagle. The last thing he remembered was taking a drink from Tootie then blacking out. Tootie turned the lights on to reveal a pink room with pictures of Timmy all over it. He knew for a fact Tootie had an obsessive crush on him, but he never thought she'd kidnap him. The ten year old hoped he could talk his way out of this, before looking at a bag Tootie had placed on the side of the bed. He went wide eyed as he saw a feather sticking out of it. He wondered how she knew of his secret.

"I followed you when you were taken by that alien and discovered your ticklish secret." Tootie smirked.

Timmy gulped from this. He had no idea how long Tootie planned on tickling him, she wasn't exactly known for her self control. She pulled out a feather moving to his nose then wiggling it. This made him sneeze.

"You are at my mercy Timmy Turner and I plan to tickle you like crazy." Tootie teased.

"Hold on!" Timmy yelled.

Tootie was startled by this sudden outburst. Timmy was finally putting his foot down with this, he was'nt trying to hurt her feelings this time.

"Tootie this has gone too far, you can't keep me here forever and I certainly won't like you anymore if you do. I know you have a crush on me, I get it but you're pushing too hard Tootie." Timmy expressed.

She was getting teary eyed, but she realized he was right stalking him and kidnapping him so that she could have him forever was crazy. She did want to tickle Timmy though and hoped she'd at least give her that.

Timmy knew she has done nice things for him a couple of times. He wanted to at least clear up their relationship and be friends. So with a sudden smile he wiggled his helpless bare belly at the girl. Tootie grew a big grin growing on her face. She picked up the feather then stroked it along his belly. Timmy began laughing hard from the tickly feather. She giggled twirling the tip of it all over in his belly button. He squealed cutely with laughter bucking around in his bonds. She sped up her pace increasing her helpless captive's laughter. Tootie gave him a break to let him catch his breath.

"Timmy I'm sorry I've been acting so crazy, we can just be friends." She responded.

"Thank you I think you do understand now. Maybe we can be more one day, but you have to promise that you'll only see us as friends until that day." Timmy explained.

"I understand Timmy I'll wait. Thank you for letting me tickle you." Tootie smiled.

"Well that was one of your intentions so as long as we're friends I can let you tickle me."

She giggled then began stroking two feathers along his ticklish sides. Timmy laughed thrashing hard side to side from the ticklish torment. He loved getting tickled by his new friend.

"Tickle tickle the belly." Tootie teased.

His laughter intensified as Tootie wiggled her toes on his belly making him laugh like a maniac. Her tortures toes tormented his belly button making him squeal loudly with laughter. She gave him another break having an idea.

"okay whenever I come over and aim at you with a water pistol you surrender to being tickled. However if you don't feel like it then we'll just hang out okay?" Tootie asked.

"Deal, you can keep me till lunch I do have to eat you know." Timmy smiled.

"YAY!"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Kid

It was about two hours before lunch. Timmy was absolutely exhausted Tootie was a great tickler. Of course she was being careful and giving him breaks when he needed them. His eyes were drooping from being so tired. He had been tickled for three hours now. She untied him whenever he needed to stretch. She pulled from her tickle tool bag two feather rollers. Timmy smiled and gulped playfully.

Tootie thought Timmy looked very cute like this. She moved her tickly weapons under his armpits. She began to roll them up and down his pits. He bursted out laughing again. At this point he was too tired to wiggle so he had no choice but to lay there as he was tickle tortured. She rolled them faster making him laugh harder. She knew he would keep his word, but she felt he had enough for today at least. So she stopped and untied Timmy.

He could'nt move do to being so tired. He could only pant getting in some air. Tootie watched as his belly rose up and down from his panting. She thought Timmy looked so cute, but she was going to honor her promise to him.

"Haha you know you have an hour and thirty minutes left." Timmy reminded.

"Yeah but I'll save those for another day." Tootie smiled.

Later that night Timmy returned to his bedroom still exhausted from his ordeal. Trilly could see that he had enough for today so she decided to go to sleep. Cosmo was still hanging from the wall with his arms tied above his head. However Wanda had made three prison bars connecting in front of him. It's obvious they were playing a game where Cosmo was a captured prisoner and Poof was to guard him and tickle him. Timmy chuckled figuring they forgot to untie him.

The next day at school Timmy was sitting in class. Cosmo was his pencil and Wanda was his eraser they both laid on his desk. Poof was a sticker on Timmy's desk. As usual his crazy teacher was accusing him of having Fairies.

"Admit it, it's the only way you could've passed this test Turner!" declared.

He held up today's pop quiz and Timmy had gotten an A on it. Before meeting Trilly he actually did study for this pop quiz and luckily could remember most of what he studied. It was a good thing too after all that tickling he endured yesterday.

"I know it's difficult to believe but I actually studied this time." Timmy explained.

Everyone in the room gasped at this. Crocker was going to snap back but then the Principal walked into the room wearing her usual dark blue dress. Walking in with her was a kid with a red flannel shirt. He had a red t-shirt on underneath this one. He had blue jean pants as well as red and black shoes. His hair was brown and curly; he had white skin and brown eyes.

"Everyone this is a new student Anthony." Principal Waxaplax said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you all." Anthony smiled.

He walked over to a seat next to Timmy and sat down. Timmy wasn't sure but the red pin on Anthony's backpack strap seemed to have eyeballs. He looked at his godparents wondering if this kid could have one too.

The day finally ended but Timmy didn't get a chance to talk to Anthony. A grey hand grabbed the boys pink shirt then lifted him up. It was the school bully Francis. He had ripped jean pants, a grey shirt with a skull on it; a black vest was over it. His skin was completely grey.

"Time for your annual beating Turner." Francis threatened.

Timmy brought his hands up to his face as the bully prepared to punch him. However Francis was kicked hard in the face sending him flying into the flagpole. Timmy landed on the ground then looked to see Anthony had kicked him. Francis got up gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I have very little patience for bullies. Back off or else." Anthony warned.

"Right you're bluffing." Francis shouted.

He charged towards Anthony attempting to punch him again. A crowd of students gathered around them. Anthony delivered a swift upper kick to Francis's jaw. This sent him flying upwards. He walked away as the grey bully landed hard on the ground. The kids around him clapped and cheered. Timmy smiled as Anthony walked up to him.

"Wow that was great, and thanks for helping me." Timmy appreciated.

"No worries, bullies really burn me up." Anthony stated.

"Hey would you maybe like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure sounds great."

The crowd around them finally began to disperse. Anthony turned around and walked away. His fairies poofed into their normal forms as soon as no one was there.

"He seems like a nice kid." Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah he may actually be smart too." Cosmo joked.

Timmy smiled before walking to his home. Hs fairies followed close behind him. He really did wonder if Anthony had a Fairy godparent.

To be continued.


End file.
